Saving Christmas
by Yuka Kuroshiro
Summary: Christmas is supposed to be a special day to celebrate with your friends and family. But a certain Grinch named Doji decides to ruin it by brainwashing everyone to hail him as Santa Claus. The only one that isn't effected is DarkHeart. But how can he save Christmas? With the help of some allies, of course. FOR AUTHORS AND OCS WHO WANT TO SAVE CHRISTMAS, PM ME TO JOIN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An holiday scheme

A/N: I'm trying out a Christmas Special to wish you all a Merry Christmas. This is not linked to Boy With The Dark Heart, so don't get confused. Okay, let's start.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

"WOOHOO!" An excited 21 year old redhead's voice rang out in the WBBA's building. Why is he excited, you may ask?

"Gingka, I know Christmas is in two days, but there is no need to blow out our eardrums." Tsubasa groaned.

"But I can't wait!" Gingka grinned, "Christmas is coming soon and our friends will be here to celebrate it with us!"

"What's so special about Christmas?" DarkHeart asked while leaning on the wall, "It just seems like another day to me."

"WHAAAAT?!" Gingka was in front of DarkHeart in an instant and is shaking his shoulders like a madman, "Do you not know what Christmas is?!"

"I… Do… Know… What… Christmas… Is… So… Stop… Shaking… Me…!" DarkHeart groaned as he is getting dizzy.

"Gingka, you might want to stop before he faints or pukes." Madoka sweatdrops. The redhead always exaggerates over the simplest things.

"Oops," Gingka released the white-haired teen, who soon fell on the floor after have losing his balance for being shaken so much, "Sorry."

"Well, at least he didn't puke…" Tsubasa sweatdrops, having feeling bad for the albino. He didn't know that questioning the speciality of Christmas was a taboo thing to do around Gingka.

-meanwhile-

Doji is plotting a scheme to ruin Christmas for the World of Beyblade, "HAHAHAHA! This scheme is perfect! With this, not even Gingka and his friends can stop me! HAHAHAHA!"

-later-

DarkHeart is walking with Gingka, "So, Christmas is supposed to be a day you spend with your friends and family?" 

"Exactly!" Gingka grinned as he had his arms around the albino's shoulders in a brotherly manner, "That's what makes it so special!"

"Naruhodo." DarkHeart nods, "But I never celebrated it with anyone before." Can't blame him. Before he met Gingka and his friends, he was always alone.

"Well, you're going to start today!" Gingka grins, "When our friends get here, we're having a Christmas Party!"

"I don't do parties." DarkHeart gave Gingka an emotionless stare, "Too loud." Not to mention he doesn't socialize much.

"Oh, come on!" Gingka protested, "It will be fun! Plus, you'll learn all about the spirit and joy of Christmas!"

"Okay, fine." DarkHeart sighed, "I guess it couldn't hurt right?" It's just an event where people socialize with others.

"Sweet!" Gingka patted the albino's back with a huge grin, "Now let's head to Bull Burger and…" Gingka suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" DarkHeart stopped as well and looked at the Legend Blader in confusion, "Is there something wrong?"

"Listen to that." Gingka said as there is a song playing in the air. It came from the TVs and sounded like Carol of the Bells, but darker.

"What is that?" DarkHeart asked as he heard the sound. He looks around and sees that everyone around them looks like they're in a trance

"All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa…" They kept saying it in a zombie-like tone.

"What in the world?" DarkHeart blinked in shock, "Gingka, do you…" He turned to the redhead, only to see that he's in the same state as everyone else

"All hail Santa…" Gingka droned out as his lifeless brown eyes stared on emotionlessly, "All hail Santa…"

DarkHeart stared at Gingka in surprise before backing away, "Just what is going on here? What is wrong with everybody?"

-the scene shifts to the view of the city where the words 'All hail Santa' can be heard for miles and miles-

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Sorry that I rushed into the plot and that it's so short. I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Allies of Christmas.

A/N: Wow, this story gotten more popular than I thought. Guess length doesn't matter sometimes. Wish I realized that sooner XP. Anyway, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and plot.

DarkHeart is now on the roof of a building, watching the mind-controlled citizens walk around, all chanting the same thing.

"All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa… All hail Santa…"

At first it was creepy. Now it is getting annoying as hell. But still, what is going on here? Why are the citizens hailing Santa like complete mindless zombies?

"Look! There is one unaffected over here!" A voice said from behind him and he turned to see six girls and a little boy standing on the roof behind him.

"Who are you people?" DarkHeart asked. He never seen them around town before. They must be new here.

"We're here to help!" Silver said with a grin. She had long blonde hair, highlighted with silver, and pink eyes. (I'm skipping the introductions because I'm lazy and there's no room. Hate me later.)

"How? Do you know what's going here?" DarkHeart asked. He is not in the mood to be doubting anyone right now.

"It's quite simple really." The redheaded, blue eyed girl, Galaxy, explained, "Do you hear that music?" She gestured to the song that is still playing.

"You're telling me that this song is why people are acting like braindead idiots?" DarkHeart raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. Look at it in a virtual sense. This song is like a malicious program that have infected the citizens below, reprogramming them into hailing Santa without question, thus turning them into that." Gocty, a tanned girl with black hair and brown eyes, said

"I don't get it…" Dony said as a bunch of questions marks appeared over his head. What in the world does that mean?

"The song is causing people to act like that." Warrior, a brunette with purple bangs and blue eyes, translated for him, who responded with a cheerful 'oh!'

"If that's the case, then why aren't we a bunch of mindless drones ourselves if we hearing it right now?" DarkHeart asked.

"The virus isn't continuous. When the song first started playing and you're around to hear it, boom! You're a zombie. After that, the virus is useless." Gin, a red-eyed, black-haired girl, explained.

"We weren't affected because we were in Galaxy's underground lair, and the tv and computers there weren't connected to the ones above the surface." Ritsuka, a black haired girl with green and purple highlights and greyish blue eyes, added in her two cents.

"I told you building an underground lair with no connection to the surface is a good idea!" Galaxy gloated.

"Shut up, Galaxy." Everyone, except DarkHeart, chorused, causing the redhead girl to pout cutely.

DarkHeart gained a massive sweatdrop. This is a rather… eccentric bunch… "So, any idea who is behind this?"

"Oh, that's simple." Gocty answered, "It's Doji." The answer caused Doji to sweatdrop. It is really obvious isn't it.

"Man, the guy just don't know when to call a quits." DarkHeart muttered. Seriously, how many ass kickings does it take to learn a lesson?

"We know. He is very persistent." Gin sighed, "So, DarkHeart, will you help us save Christmas from this idiot?"

"I really don't care much for Christmas to tell you the truth." DarkHeart stared emotionlessly, causing the others to feel disappointed, until he said, "But I'll be damned if some prick ruins it for the people who actually enjoys Christmas, so count me in."

As soon as he said that, he was glomped by Galaxy and Silver, who squealed in delight, "Arigatou!"

"Get off." DarkHeart said emotionlessly. Though on the inside, he was totally embarrassed that he was getting glomped like this.

"Alright! Let's go save Christmas!" Dony jumped up and down like the excited little kid that he is. Who wouldn't be excited to save everyone's favorite holiday? The answer would be DarkHeart, who just stared blankly at the kid with a massive sweatdrop.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Okay, I failed in making this chapter longer, but I tried! And to those who sent me their OCs and Self-Inserts, thank you so much!

Next Chapter: Infiltrating the Grinch's lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Infiltrating the Grinch's lair

A/N: I'm back with a new chapter of Saving Christmas. Now the heroes infiltrate the lair of Doji the Grinch! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC.

The heroes of Christmas are standing outside of Doji's lair, which is exactly the same as the last one he built.

"Can't this guy come up with anything new?" DarkHeart shook his head in disappointment. Doji's originality taste is so low.

"This is the same guy who named his new organization Dark Nebula Again… So no, he doesn't." Galaxy sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just go in there and kick his butt!" Silver shouts. She eagerly wanted to make Doji pay for attempting to ruin Christmas.

"Take it easy, Silver. For all we know, we could be running straight into a trap." Warrior said. After all, just running inside a villain's lair is never simple.

"She's right. We can't make any hasty moves." Gin agrees. She don't want to end up in a trap and end up as a mindless zombie.

"Don't worry! As long as we got this, we can't lose!" Gocty pulled out her insane author flamethrower, which blew flames in the air.

"Gocty, put that away! Remember what happened last time?!" Ritsuka shouts. Last time Gocty pulled that thing it set her hair on fire.

"How many times do I have to tell you that that was an accident!" Gocty whined. She hates it when Ritsuka brings that up.

"It's still funny though! And Ritsuka ended up chasing you around the lair for four hours!" Dony laughed.

"Shut up, Dony!" Gocty shouts as her cheeks flared in embarrassment. As soon as this is over, she is going to prank the kid hardcore.

"Uh, guys. Can we go ahead now?" DarkHeart asked. He is starting to question if he is able to keep his sanity with these people.

"Sure! Let's go!" Gocty said and everyone sets off into Doji's lair to save Christmas once and for all.

-inside the lair-

Instead of busting and storming in like a bunch of hotheads, they resorted to stealth and snuck into the top floor through the window.

"You think Doji is going to be suspecting us coming in through here?" Gocty asked. He always seem to know when they would strike.

"Probably. In any case, don't let your guard down." DarkHeart said. He has a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

"Oh, relax!" Dony waved off DarkHeart's caution, "Getting in here without getting spotted was the most difficult part!"

"He's right! The rest should be a piece of cake!" Silver grins. What's the worse that could happen?

As soon as she said that, the lights suddenly flashed on revealing that they are in a large room as Doji, dressed in a Santa Claus outfit, rose out of the ground on the platform.

"Welcome to my castle! I hope the trip here wasn't difficult!" Doji cackled. He was waiting for them to show up so he could set his trap.

"Dony and Silver, you just HAD to say something, didn't you?" Ritsuka groaned. Things were just going well, until those morons jinxed it.

Dony and Silver had sheepish looks on their faces. Something tells them that they are going to get it when this is over.

"Doji, give it up! You're not ruining Christmas while we're here!" Galaxy shouts. She wants nothing more than to glitter bomb the man for trying to ruin Christmas and having the NERVE to dress as Santa Claus!

"Oh, I beg to differ! You brats are not going to stop me, not when I have this!" Doji hits a button and the Dark Carol of the Bells started playing.

"Oh no!" Gocty shouted, before her eyes and everyone else's turned lifeless and zombie-like. Except DarkHeart.

DarkHeart wondered why he wasn't affected, until he looked at his pendant to see it glowing, "I see. My pendant must've protected me."

"But will it protect you from them?! My minions, get him for defying Santa Claus!" Doji cackled madly.

The others turned to DarkHeart and started moving towards him in a zombie-like manner, "All hail Santa…"

DarkHeart cursed. Looks like he is on his own after all, but how can he do this? How can he save Christmas all by himself?

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Behold, a plot twist! You can't have a story without them! Nor can you have a story without a cliffhanger!

Next and Final Chapter: Save Christmas, DarkHeart!


	4. Chapter 4

Final Chapter: Save Christmas, DarkHeart!

A/N: Behold! The final of chapter of Saving Christmas! DarkHeart faces off against his zombified allies and takes on Doji! Wish him luck!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and plot!

DarkHeart landed on the wall, before jumping off as Gocty tried to hit him with her flamethrower and having to dodge Galaxy trying to chop his head off.

'Man, this is is fantastic.' DarkHeart thinks as he landed safely away from the others, 'I agree to work with other people and they end up as brainwashed zombies.'

"HA HA HA HA!" Doji cackled maniacally, "Run away all you like! You're never going to beat my servants!"

"It's not them I'm trying to beat." DarkHeart growled, but Doji's right. At this rate, he won't be able to win.

"Whatever!" Doji scoffed, "Just face it, you little brat! You've lost! You failed to save Christmas and you will die bearing that failure!"

"The only thing I'll be dying by is laughing when I kick your ass out of that costume and send you running with your tail between your legs." DarkHeart taunted.

"You dare to mock me!" Doji growled angrily, "That's it! Get him, my servants!" He commanded the brainwashed gang.

Ritsuka dashed forward with a sword in hand and tried to slice DarkHeart's head off, only for her to miss and fall as DarkHeart ducked and sweep-kicked her off of her feet.

Galaxy moved towards him and threw punches, kicks, and chops to try and disorientate him, but failed and was pushed into the wall.

Gocty aimed her flamethrower at him and attempted to fry him, but DarkHeart ran around to dodge, before catching her off guard and knocking her off balance with his tail.

Silver tried to take him on in close-combat, throwing hooks, haymakers, and straight punches, but DarkHeart dodged all of them before grabbing her and swinging her around before tossing her into Gin.

Warrior took out some guns and aimed at DarkHeart, who cursed and had to dodge to avoid having some holes put in him.

DarkHeart then vanished, got behind her, and tazed her, causing her to fall to the ground, stunned.

Dony… Well… He tried to knock DarkHeart down by windmilling his chest, causing the albino teen to sweatdrop, before thumping him hard, causing him to fall.

With the hypnotized people down, DarkHeart turned to the one person responsible for all of this: Doji.

"Crap…" Doji cursed, "I may have overestimated your skills! But you still can't stop me! People in town are already hypnotized and will never go back to normal!"

"Actually, knowing you, there is a way to reverse it, you're just not telling me." DarkHeart called him out.

"Oh yeah?" Doji didn't back down, "And what will you do if there was? Because no matter what you do, you can't make me talk!"

This caused DarkHeart to raise an eyebrow. Nothing huh? Sounds like a challenge. And the challenge has been accepted.

-soon-

"AHHHH!" Doji screamed and struggled as he was hung over a tank full of piranha sharks that are jumping and chomping at him.

"Are you sure that you don't want to tell me how to reverse the hypnosis?" DarkHeart is hanging Doji with a fishing pole.

"Okay, okay!" Doji surrendered, "I'll talk! Just please don't drop me!" It's amazing how quickly bravado goes out the window when you're in a life threatening situation.

-later-

Apparently, the way to reverse it was to have the hypnotized people listen to the original Carol of the Bells.

After that mess was over with, DarkHeart is at the WBBA with Gingka and the others to help them decorate for the party.

"So, let me get this straight, Doji hypnotized everyone in town, including me, into hailing him as Santa Claus and you teamed up with some people to save Christmas?" Gingka asked.

"Yeah." DarkHeart confirmed, "And that's the last time I do something like that." He never was a team player.

"So, where are those guys and what happened with Doji?" Gingka asked. He wanted to know if Doji got taught a lesson.

"The guys I teamed with said they're going to be busy." DarkHeart explained, "And as for Doji. Who knows?"

-meanwhile-

Doji is being hung from the ceiling as Galaxy, Gocty, Gin, Silver, Ritsuka, Warrior, and Dony, all looked ready to beat him to a pulp, "Uh...Is it too late to apologize?"

"Hell yeah it's too late! Get him!" Gocty said as everyone pulled out their weapons, causing Doji to gulp as he turned pale white.

"Shit…" He whimpered, before they gave him the biggest ass-kicking of the year. Yes, today is a really good day to celebrate Christmas.

THE END!

A/N: Yep, so Christmas is saved with an ending that is hopefully satisfying! Now that's that over with, I'm going to rest.


End file.
